Ajay Maharaj
Ajay Maharaj or Indran is a hero character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Zircon Ajay is a good Samaritan who didn't realize he had powers until coming to Heartania. Biography Ajay was born in Rishikesh, India on August 12, 2043. While exiting the hospital with his mother and father he was struck by lightning, but somehow survived (albeit with a new scar on his back). This however, didn't grant him his powers. He was raised there until 4, until his family moved to the U.S. He was raised there for the rest of his life in Waterway City, where multiple events happened to shape him into the man he is today. His father had originally moved his family there due to him getting a more prestigious job as a chemist in a lab. When he was older, at the age of 13, he went with his father to work. A freak accident occurred, after Ajay bumped into his father, who was carrying chemicals, near a tesla coil, which although only on display, was active. Ajay had the chemicals spill on him, and at the same time was shocked by the tesla coil, "supercharging" his cells and DNA and granting him his powers. His father was not as lucky, and ended up dying due to his wounds while in the hospital. Ajay managed to recover from his smaller wounds, and was lucky, only getting off with two larger scars that are similar to the scar someone would get after being struck by lightning. Later in his life, now at the age of 18, after finishing high school, he would leave his widow of a mother, who had only recently started dating. He would do this to try and get a major in Aeronautical Engineering. However this would prove to be a life choice he didn't want to continue. He dropped out of college, and moved to Heartania, getting a simple job as a barista in a coffee shop. He decided that rather than waste his time in college, he wanted to help people. He's been trying to apply for a job at the hospital and is hoping he gets the job. He decided a much quicker way to help someone was to put a mask on at night and be a vigilante. He recently began training himself with a bo staff and in martial arts in general. Ajay didn't discover his powers until a fight with Long Jian. Appearance Ajay is of Indian decent. He has a fauxhawk, and his hair is black. His eyes are hazel, and he has a small scar under his left eye. He has a rather light build, one of which you wouldn't expect from a super hero. He doesn't have a proper costume or mask to hide his identity so for now he just uses a plain navy bandana to cover his mouth and part of his nose. Other then that, he wears a dark gray, somewhat baggie hoodie with a black winter jacket over it, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of blue and yellow running shoes. Underneath his hoodie, he's wearing a plain blue t-shirt. Nothing special. He has another two scars going down his back, that he got from being struck by lightning at the age of 13, but they're almost always covered up. Personality Ajay is new to being a 'hero', so he's not too confident in himself. He's rather optimistic, and caring, but also down to earth. He is rather quiet with not much too comment on; though if it's something serious he may speak up. He can be quite awkward in public, and rather shy. He's aware of his surroundings, and can be paranoid at times. He's generous, and although he simply wants to help people he'll learn it's not that simple, and can never be that simple. Ajay is rather crafty and cunning, and is very intelligent. Abilities Lightning Control & Generation * Simply enough, he can summon lightning (followed by thunder) when needed. The lightning direction can be slightly controlled, as in the general direction, however its only a bolt. He can only do it vertically, and it requires his staff to do the rest, as in firing it horizontally, controlling the direction exactly, and controlling the arc of lightning itself. Lightning Staff * He can conduct lightning and electricity through this metal staff, and is able to make it store electricity and lightning. With the saved lightning he can fire a small bolt of lightning when he needs to. His strikes can be electrified this way as well. He can summon his staff whenever he needs to. He can also store normal electricity. Electro Sense * He can sense electric charges and pulses up to 1/4 of a mile away. This can sometimes overwhelm him, and cause him to have major headaches- If too overwhelming it can cause him to have a panic attack. Paraphernalia Ajay tends not to carry much on him, aside from his phone and some money. His bo staff is summonable, therefore he doesn't need to carry it on his back or anywhere else. Relationships Long Jian - Ajay met and promptly fought Long Jian at an attempted robbery of the museum. The fight was long and difficult, and resulted in a stalemate, where Indran would end up discovering his powers. It can be assumed they have a negative relationship with each other. Sir John, "Tempest" - Ajay briefly met and spoke to Tempest after accidentally releasing him from his sword during the fight with Jian. It can be assumed they have a neutral relationship. 'Ali Severells, "Sanator Hippocratia" '- During the Battle of the Citadel, Ajay arrived on the scene to help with the aid and clean-up efforts, which Ali was in charge of. Ajay helped, and it can be assumed they have a neutral, leaning positive relationship. Trivia * Had Ajay continued college, he would have majored in Aerospace Engineering, and minored in Software Engineering. * Ajay played soccer/football in high school * Ajay has a younger brother born 2 years after Ajay, named Bodhi. * He got the scar under his eye from being accidentally kicked in a soccer/football game. * He took almost all AP classes in high school when he could, and passed with A's. He also passed calculus with a B+. Other His alias, Indran, is derived from Indra, the Hindu King of the Gods, God of Lightning, Thunder, and River Flows. Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Zircon Category:Immigrant Category:Indian